1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. The invention particularly relates to a technique which is effective when applied to a liquid crystal display device in which a panel-like member such as a protective panel is bonded to a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have been used so far, for example, as displays (display devices) for mobile electronic devices such as mobile phone terminals or digital cameras.
In recent years, size and weight of mobile electronic devices have been decreased more and more. Along with this, the thickness of liquid crystal display devices has also been decreased. The method for making the thickness of the liquid crystal display devices decrease includes reduction in the thickness of liquid crystal display panels, for example.
For the mobile electronic devices, while a protective cover was bonded so far to a casing accommodating a liquid crystal display device, a method of directly bonding the cover to a liquid crystal display panel has been proposed together with decrease in the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-201707). According to the method, not only the thickness of the display portion of the mobile electronic device can be decreased further. Moreover, it is possible to prevent degradation of the visibility caused by an air layer present between the liquid crystal panel and the protective cover and regarded as a problem in the existent mobile electronic device.
Further, recent mobile electronic devices often have, for example, a touch panel mounted thereon. In the mobile electronic device having the touch panel mounted thereon, a touch panel is often bonded to the liquid crystal display panel to prevent degradation of visibility or operability caused by the air layer present between the liquid crystal display panel and the touch panel.